presquefandomcom-20200214-history
Royal House and Family of York.
Succession to the British throne is determined by descent, gender (for people born before October 2011), legitimacy, and religion. Under common law, the Crown is inherited by a sovereign's children or by a childless sovereign's nearest collateral line. The Bill of Rights 1689 and the Act of Settlement 1701, restrict succession to the throne to the legitimate Protestant descendants of Sophia of Hanover that are in "communion with the Church of England".1 Spouses of Roman Catholics were disqualified from 1689 until the law was amended in 2015. Protestant descendants of those excluded for being Roman Catholics are eligible.2 The United Kingdom is one of the 16 Commonwealth realms. Each of those countries has the same person as monarch and the same order of succession. In 2011, the prime ministers of the realms agreed unanimously to adopt a common approach to amending the rules on the succession to their respective Crowns so that absolute primogeniture would apply for persons born after the date of the agreement, instead of male-preference primogeniture, and the ban on marriages to Roman Catholics would be lifted, but the monarch would still need to be in communion with the Church of England. After the necessary legislation had been enacted in accordance with each realm's constitution, the changes took effect on 26 March 2015. CURRENT LINE OF SUCCESSION (AS OF 2013. AND LIMITED TO THE DESCENDANTS OF KING PHILLIP I''' * '''HM King Phillip I[[King Philip II|I''' (B.15 Sep 1944)]] * '''HM Queen Louisa (.B.12 Jul 1961) ** HRH Arthur, Prince of York. (B.6 Jun 1983) ** HRH Prince Albert of York (B 12 Nov 1987) ** HRH Princess Amelia of York (B 21 Oct 1989) * HRH Prince James, Duke of Sutherland (B. 21 Oct 1989) ** HRH Princess Olivia of Sutherland (B. 18 Mar 1984) ** HRH Princess Annie of Sutherland (B. 30 Jun 1986) * HRH Princess Elizabeth, Duchess of St Albans (B. 25 Feb 1948) ** Lord Charles Holt (B. 3 Apr 1985) ' ** 'Lady Marie Holt (B. 19 Aug 1988) * HRH Prince Edward Duke of Lancaster (B 8 Dec 1947) ** Lady Eloise of Lancaster (B. 21 Jul 1977) ** Lady Alice of Lancaster (B. 5 Sep 1979) * HRH Princess Maud, Duchess of Norfolk (B. 6 Nov 1949) ** Lord William of Norfolk (B.13 May 1973) FORMER MEMBERS OF THE ROYAL HOUSE AND FAMILY OF YORK. * HM Edward IV * Elizabeth Woodville ** Elizabeth of York ** HM King Henry Tutor *** HM King Henry VIII *** Prince Arthur Tudor *** Princess Mary Tudor *** Princess Margaret Tudor *** James of Aragon **** HM King James V of Scotland **** HM Queen Mary of Scotland ***** HM King James I ***** HM King Charles I ***** HM King Chalres II ***** HM King James II ****** HM queen Anne ''' ****** '''Lord David Duke of York *******'HM King Albert I' ********'HM King Andrew I' ********'HM King Philip I' ********'Lady Rose Duchess of York (King Albert Created his Son Phillip, Philip prince of York upon his birth.)' *********'HM Queen Victoria I ' *********'Prince Edgar of Belgium' *********'HRH James Prince of York (King Phillip Created his Son James, prince of York upon his Coronation)' ********** HM Queen Elizabeth II ********** HRH Prince Edward ********** HRH Arthur Prince of York (Queen Victoria Created her Son Arthur, prince of York upon her Coronation ''' ********** '''HRH Princess Catherine *********** HM King Edward I *********** HRH Princess Elinor ''' *********** '''HRH Princess Henrietta ************ HM King Albert II ************ HM Queen Clementine. (Granddaughter of Charles X King of France.) ''' ************* '''HM King Edmund (Upon his Brith was Created Edmund, Prince of York) ************* HM Queen Caroline ************* HRH Princes Charles Duke of Lancaster ************* 'Lady Eloise Duchess of Lancaster '